Super Seddie SongShot Challenge!
by mirage888
Summary: A tumultuous Seddie story set to the music of Anberlin's Album, New Surrender. I'm giving you a brand new Seddie challenge, so if you're up to it, come on in! Details in my first chapter.
1. The Situation

Howdy, y'all! I've been seeing the Super Seddie 100 Word Challenges, and I came up with my own challenge: a Super Seddie SongShot Challenge!

Here's the scoop:

Using an album of your choice, (I'm doing _New Surrender _by Anberlin) you will make one chapter for each song on the CD. They may or may not be songfics, it's up to you, but they need to at least be inspired by each of the songs. The chapters can be oneshots, a connected story, or somewhere in the middle (like mine will probably be). Any questions? No? Good!

But really, if you need more info you can PM me or review :)

Need a good Seddie-filled album? You can try:

_Brand New Eyes_ by Paramore

_MMHMM _by Relient K

_Hands All Over _by Maroon 5 (adult Seddie, anyone? Also, is it getting hot in here?)

_Hello Hurricane _by Switchfoot

_Outlandos D'Amour _by The Police

And...I can't think of any more at the moment haha but I trust you to use your musical brains! I will be posting my own attempt **right **in this very place, so no need for a scavenger hunt. Reading mine might give you a better idea of the challenge, as well. Peace for now!


	2. The Resistance

_(A/N: Here we gooooo!)_

**The Resistance**

_You wanna watch us break?  
Be the first to take us down  
But your teeth are worn  
And there's no stopping us now  
You called me mental  
Your speeches are malingered  
Take down this Molotov of words  
Penned with you in mind  
_

* * *

Sam. Was. Driving. Him. Crazy.

Big surprise, right?

Actually...she was the one in for a surprise.

_I really hope she doesn't murder me for this, but I can't keep living this way! _Freddie thought as he gripped his pencil tightly, tounge between his teeth. He was trying his best to compose a civil note to the blonde-headed demon about her treatment of him. Sometimes peaceful measures worked...although with Sam, there was absolutely no guarantee.

All the note asked was for her to keep the physical abuse to a minimum, (he could deal better with the insults) especially in public. He was also offering to buy her a first-rate punching bag if it would help.

_She sure has a lot of pent-up anger _Freddie mused. _I've always wondered why...hmm. _He signed the note in a somewhat shaky hand, folded it, and resolved to slip it into the girl's locker the first chance he got.


	3. Breaking

_(A/N: So I haven't decided how I'm doing the POV thing, if I'm going to have it from both of theirs at different times or what. They are obviously going to be interacting though, so it might not matter. Aw who cares! Just go read.)_

**Breaking**

_Who was it that lead you on_  
_That made you want to hurt me so_  
_Who are you out to forget_  
_Who's forgot you long ago?_

* * *

Sam Puckett stormed into The Groovy Smoothie, threw her backpack down, and barked out a drink order to T-Bo. Who did the nub think he was, writing her some disgusting "note of peace"? Mama didn't roll like that!

_I mean maybe...there's some tiny, negligible, minute possibility I'm too harsh on him _she thought. But really, wasn't it just the circle of life? Survival of the fittest? There was no hackin' reason for her to be a nice person. No one had ever been a nice person to her except for Carly and Spencer.

_What the chizz, Puckett! _She mentally growled at herself. _Why pick _now _to start caring? Because your mom didn't care that your grades are better than they've ever been? Because the latest guy you thought you liked, likes some other girly chick? All people do is stomp all over you and squash you like the berries in this smoothie. _

Of course, then her day got like a thousand times better; HE came into the establishment, and looked around like he was searching for someone. He saw her, walked over, and sat down.

"What do _you _want, Fredbag?" Sam growled.

"To ask you what your deal is" he replied simply.

"Whatddya mean, 'my deal'? If this is about your whack peace treaty, I don't like it. I'm _supposed _to beat you up and chizz!"

"But WHY?" he asked, throwing his hands up in pure exasperation. "I'm not that afraid of you anymore, Sam. I don't want to experience more pain from you," he said quickly, seeing the murderous look on her face, "but that's because you have no good reason for the way you treat me. Your constant excuse is that I'm such a nub I deserve it, or I'm a dork, or a geek, or no one will ever love me, blah blah blah! No person, or _friend, _would say that those things automatically equal hatred."

Sam looked down, avoiding eye contact. She looked sorta...guilty? "Ugh, I can't believe I'm telling YOU about my problems, but...I guess you're my outlet, ok?" she said sharply. "To take out my anger. As much as I hurt you, I'm really the only one you have to worry about. I, on the other hand, have people hatin' on me from all sides! Do you have any idea what that's like? And to top it off, I'm best friends with one of the most loved people in the world. I'm just not _like _Carly. Sometimes I think even she is only friends with me because she's so nice."

Sam dropped her head onto the table and sighed.

_This is really weird _thought Freddie. _I never realized she had this many things weighing her down._

* * *

_(A/N: So I guess I decided to make my chapters more or less connected, which means you just got yourself a cliffhanger! You're so welcome!_


	4. Blame Me! Blame Me!

_(A/N: Wowwww... I completely left this high and dry. BUT I'M BACK! I'll probably take forever between updates, what with my other stories and all, but I'll finish eventually!)_

**Blame Me! Blame Me!**

_Blame me, blame me, blame me,  
For mistakes you made but you can't own.  
Hate me, hate me, hate me,  
For every honest word that you postpone.  
Leave me out of this, life's a sinking ship so  
Blame me, blame me, blame me  
For mistakes you made but you can't own._

_

* * *

_

Sam mumbled something from where her head rested on the table.

"What was that?" asked Freddie.

"I SAID, everyone blames me for everything. If something goes wrong, who do they suspect? Sam Puckett. D'you know, sometimes I even take blame for stuff I didn't do? There's no point fighting when no one believes you." Sam crushed her smoothie cup until the last few drops threatened to squeeze out. "You of all people should know how easy I am to pin things on."

"Sam..." Freddie began, unsure of what to say. "You don't have to do this to yourself. If this isn't the way you want to be, you have the power to change. I'm not talking another pink-covered 180," he said quickly. "You still need to be yourself. But somewhere in there is a Sam who could be a very good person if she tried. I know Carly feels the same way, and I... I believe in you." Freddie gulped, waiting for the comment sure to follow his cheesy phrasing.

To his surprise, Sam cracked a small grin. "Thanks, kid. Not too many people do anymore... Guess maybe that's why I let you associate with me." She stood up. "I'm not signing your dumb treaty though." With that, she left the smoothie shop, leaving a confused Freddie staring in her wake.


	5. Retrace

**Retrace**

_Oh now I find, every subtle thing screams your name_  
_It reminds me of places and times we shared_  
_Couldn't live locked in these memories_  
_Now I'm chained to my thoughts again_

_

* * *

_

Once again, Freddie found himself pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He thought he might even see a faint path worn into the floor, but that could be his imagination playing tricks on him. It had been two weeks since that day at the Groovy Smoothie. The day practically nothing happened, and yet, _everything _happened. Did that make sense?

_Stupid Sam... stupid frustrating Sam! _he thought. _Whether she actually signed my peace treaty or not, she might as well have... _And indeed, this was true. Ever since Sam had let her inner thoughts slip, the two had been acting oddly close. But it was this very closeness that was plaguing Freddie's mind.

It reminded him too much of their first kiss.

That's right, _their _first kiss. With anyone, and with each other. By that of course Freddie meant he still didn't know if Melanie was real. Come to think of it! If she really wasn't real, why on earth would Sam pull that kind of a prank? The girly, nice side of 'Melanie' was one thing, but the liking-Freddie side was completely unnecessary. However, the idea of Sam doing ALL of that just to kiss him again was the most awkward thought he's ever had, so for the time being, Freddie decided believing in Melanie was preferable.

Back to that kiss, though: It was one of the rare times Sam had confided her true feelings. She had also done so when telling him about Missy, but he'd been too stupid to listen to her. He'd felt so bad about the situation, he'd given up going to school on a cruise ship just to fix it. Sam hardly even showed her emotions to Carly, her best female friend who would understand them. It baffled Freddie's mind to think he was now her first choice confidant.

Maybe she really meant it when she said he was her outlet. Maybe violence was slowly being replaced with trust. Maybe they were friends now. And although he didn't know how this made him feel, it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Nope.

_(A/N: Are you starting to see why I love this CD for this challenge? Anberlin forever! Haha. Their latest CD [Dark is the Way Light is a Place] has the potential to be even BETTER for this challenge, so I would love love love it if someone gave it a go!)_


	6. Feel Good Drag

_(A/N: Hey everyone, _popcorn1001 _has taken this challenge! Her story, Seddie'sOnARocketToTheMoon, is now up. Keep on bein' wonderful!)_

**Feel Good Drag**

_Was this over before_  
_Before it ever began_  
_Your kiss_  
_Your calls_  
_Your crutch_  
_Like the devil's got your hand_

_

* * *

_

Freddie was so naive. Ridiculous, naive nub. Why couldn't he understand that _whatever _was happening between them could NOT be happening? It just wasn't allowed, so therefore it did not exist. Duh. Anyway, Sam knew that this... _thing _was all her own fault. That's what she got for letting her guard down. One smoothie sippin' session later, and she was smack in the middle of a television drama for teens. It was gross. And yet...

The real problem was that she didn't want it to stop. After the little revelation to Freddie about him being her venting outlet, she'd almost become addicted to letting him in on her problems. It was like she was a bottle that had been uncorked, and now that she was open she could never be sealed again. She was sure if she tried to stop, she would go into withdrawal, like when she tried to stop insulting him. Yeah, the insults were still happening. But less frequently. Ugh! It was so wrong, wrong, wrong!

Anyway, Sam figured she had to at least attempt to stop this in its tracks before she gave up. _Worse comes to worst and things go back to the way they were. What's so bad about that? It's worked for years. Whatever the heck is going on, _friendship _or something, it's going to be over before it even starts. Might as well rip the band-aid off now. _These thoughts of the way things were could only be of little comfort to her, because if she really made herself face the facts...

Life was looking better than it had in a long time.


	7. Disappear

_(A/N: Hi there! _popcorn1001_ is still going strong on this challenge, and it delights me to tell you I have two new takers! __Masterpiece Theater_ _by _Curious. Panther. 87_ [no spaces]__ and __Sometimes you need to let go__ by _Kaileychicago_ are the two newest additions to the Super Seddie Songshot Challenge. So check them out, and feel free to make one yourself!)_

**Disappear**

_Alone, left alone_  
_Watch us slowly disappear with time_  
_Alone, still alone_  
_Forgotten, lost, and left behind._

_

* * *

_"Don't you GET it? You're not supposed to be nice to me!" Sam cried in frustration. She paced the iCarly studio, where she and Freddie were unfortunately alone. Alone did bad things to them.

Freddie frowned. "I guess I _don't_ get it. I thought things were different. I can see now that I was wrong; see you later, Sam." He gathered some of his equipment up and made for the door.

"Wait," said Sam through gritted teeth. He turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"What, Puckett?"

"Don't 'Puckett' me, Benson!" she growled. "I just... you're not wrong, really. Things have been different... but that's what I'm saying! It was never meant to be like this. We're going to fade over time. This," she gestured between them, "has a very short shelf life."

"Are you trying to say you can't be on good terms with me because we're going to grow apart?" asked Freddie incredulously. "I swear, I will never understand what goes on in your head! What have we been doing, lately? Growing _closer. _Where in your brain does that equal growing apart?"

"You don't know that we won't, Fredly," said Sam stubbornly. "Everyone who's ever taken the time to know me has left me when I needed them the most. I thought you would have figured that out by now! Obviously, even Carly doesn't know as much as she probably should. I keep things from my very best friend, because she would leave me too, if she knew half of what you've heard. Which brings me to the question: _Why are you still here?_"

To her surprise, Freddie laughed. "Maybe I'm not the one who doesn't understand. You see, everyone has needs as a human being, Sam," he explained," and one of those is companionship. If you left your emotions bottled up inside for forever more, you'd go crazy! Like that nutcase hermit who lives outside the city. And if I didn't have someone to have a decent conversation or debate with every once in a while, I'd go crazy, too. Basically at this point, we sorta need each other to maintain sanity. "

"It is kinda nice sometimes," Sam admittedly grudgingly. "And as much as I hate to say it, I think you might be about to be my first real friend. But don't go shouting that around," she warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Freddie said with a smile, glad he seemed to get through to her.

"Um... friends?" Sam awkwardly held out her hand for a handshake.

"Friends," said Freddie, ignoring her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. Sam began to protest, then gave up and hugged him back. _There's no turning back now _she thought. _We are in way too deep._


	8. Breathe

**Breathe**

_I can finally breathe_  
_Suddenly alive_  
_I can finally move_  
_The world feels revived_

* * *

Now that he had her as a true friend- a _best _friend- he felt more free than he ever had in his life. There was no more fear of her beating him up (aside from the occasional punch). No more feeling personally assaulted by her choice of words (they were more like playful banter anyway). He even felt that his life was lacking its usual insanity, in the best way possible (except for his mother, but there really was no changing her). It was entirely too easy to spend time with her now, and he found himself taking every opportunity that came along, even when Carly couldn't make it.

Sometimes he may have forgotten to invite Carly.

It wasn't that he didn't still love Carly, not at all; but she was becoming more and more like a sister to him, and we all need the occasional break from our siblings, right? At least, that's what Freddie told himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Sam's eyes sparked with a mischievous idea, or the breezy smile that played across her face as she laughed. Nothing to do with that at all.


	9. Burn Out Brighter

**Burn Out Brighter**

_Facing towards the heavens _  
_I fell into a pitch black _  
_I'm moments from landing and I'm shaking like a heart attack_

* * *

Sam has never been more terrified in her life.

Was she on the run for another criminal act? No, she'd actually been clean for an embarrassingly long time. Was her mom wearing another bikini that was six sizes too small? Nope. This wasn't even the same kind of terror. She was currently sitting on a bench outside of the local park, but that wasn't what was freaking her out, either.

_I don't understand _she thought desperately. _I've never ever had anxiety like this, but I sure as heck am not going back to that stupid therapist! _She began biting her nails, anything to keep from releasing the scream that was building up inside of her. It was altogether much too likely that the reason she felt this way was because-

"Are you seriously that hungry?"

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing his voice. Freddie was standing there, gesturing to the way she'd been gnawing her fingernails. "G-Geez, Benson. Shock me into a coma, why don't you!"

"Did _I _just scare the fearsome Sam Puckett?" Freddie said mockingly.

"There's a difference between being _scared _and being ambushed when your guard is down," Sam said sharply. "But I bet you wouldn't know that, since you probably go running for your Galaxy Wars blankies the second you hear a scary noise."

Freddie bit back a laugh. By this point, he knew not to trust the tone of her voice. He must have really scared her somehow, and now she was on the defense. "If that's the case, Sam, then how have I been able to hang around you all these years?"

Sam's face contorted into a half grimace, half grin, like she couldn't decide between laughing or hitting him. "You'd better watch yourself, Fredward!" she said as she lunged toward him.

"Nuh-uh!" said Freddie with a snicker, as he ran away from her. "I'm going to watch that new superhero movie, with or without you!" Suddenly something was flying through the air in front of him, and he tripped on it and landed nearly flat on his face. It knocked the wind out of his body, so that when Sam caught up to him all he could gasp out was, "Wha- how- Sam!"

"Mama plays to win," she said with a smirk. She picked up a small rock that was apparently what Freddie had tripped on. "And now, for my prize, you will be taking me into that theater and buying me a movie ticket and an extra large popcorn with extra butter. And a large Peppy Cola. And whatever else I want once I see the candy display." Sam held out her hand. "Get up, you look like a nub."

Freddie took her hand warily and pulled himself off the sidewalk. "I expected to do all that for you anyway."

"As you rightfully should," she replied. But as Freddie rolled his eyes, he missed the small flush of Sam's cheeks, and the way she glanced at her hand as she turned away from him.


	10. Younglife

**Younglife **

_Late nights and early lights_  
_Never thought it would come to a goodbye_  
_I replay it on the back of my mind _  
_Over and over again_  
_(I wanna do it again)_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end here.

Freddie stared helplessly at the place she had just been only moments before. This was supposed to be the next logical step, wasn't it? _Why_ wasn't it? How could she ruin everything with a single whisper?

What really started it was them seeing those kids from school. As they'd left the movie theater, Freddie and Sam had come across a few of the troublemakers from Ridgeway. Normally they would be the type to leave Sam alone, but apparently, the idea of her possibly being on a date with Freddie had been too much for them. _What difference does it make if we _had _been on a date? _Freddie thought angrily. Sam had given the kids several of her favorite biting retorts, and then had gone strangely silent. It wasn't until they reached the park they had been at earlier that the silence between them was broken.

"Sam?" Freddie began hesitantly.

She glanced over at him. "What, Lieutenant Loser?"

Freddie groaned. "Why did I bring you to that movie?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously asking me that?"

"What? Oh, no!" said Freddie, clearly distracted. He sat down on the same bench Sam had anxiously sat on earlier, and motioned for her to join him. "Well, I was wondering. About what those kids from school said?"

"...yeah?" asked Sam nervously. _Is he onto me? _she wondered. But now wasn't the time to begin freaking out, even internally. He was probably going to ask her for comeback lessons or something. Mama _is _the queen of comebacks.

"What if, you know... that had actually been a date?" Freddie cringed as though waiting for her to blow up at him. But she didn't.

"Fredwad, if you don't tell me what you're really trying to say here, then you'd better put your doctor on speed dial for the condition you're gonna wake up in tomorrow!" Freddie cautiously looked at Sam, but she was avoiding his gaze. And suddenly, he realized just how vulnerable she seemed beneath her tough words.

So he did the only thing he could: he leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't a very long kiss, but it felt like an eternity to the couple, as they sat on the bench experiencing something they both had never dared to think of. After a few seconds, Freddie pulled away. Sam looked like she was transitionally stuck between about a thousand different emotions, and he wondered if his own face looked the same. She wasn't screaming or hitting him, though, so he took it as a good sign, and carefully brushed a piece of hair off of her face. She caught his hand as he brought it down.

"Freddie," she whispered. "We can't."

That was the last thing she said to him before she ran away.


	11. Haight Street

**Haight Street**

_The review mirror shows the times we're abandoning _  
_Let's leave this life behind forgetting all they say _  
_The time we had is time well borrowed_

* * *

Who did he think he was, swooping in and attacking her lips with his own? Where did he get the sudden misguided confidence? Idiot! Sam paced her room in a fiery fury. _A boy needs Mama's permission before a move like that! _she thought angrily. "Jerkfaced player," she growled. "Bet he's just trying to get some." Sam flopped on her bed. Then again... "Wait, Benson, a player? Trying to _get some?_ Get your head on straight, Puckett! That doesn't even make any sense!" She contemplated her next angle. _I'm gonna have to come up with real evidence to prove that what he did was wrong if Carly is ever going to believe me. She's probably gonna call in 5-4-3-2... dang that boy, even his stupid tech lingo has invaded my brain! _Sam reached for her phone with a sigh. Hmm. No missed calls. That was strangely unlike Carly, it wasn't as if she-

_*bzzzzz!* _Suddenly, Sam's phone started vibrating and playing a Plain White Tees song, the screen lighting up with a picture of Carly dressed as the Idiot Cowgirl. "Think of the devil. Heyyy, Carls," said Sam when she flipped her phone open. "What up?"

"What _up?_" Carly shrieked. "I think you know what's _up!_ How could you not tell me you and Freddie were in love? I tell you everything! I would have thought it was great and adorable and all kinds of things if you had just _told _me! And now you two kissed again and Freddie's-"

"Whoa, take a deep breath!" Sam cut her off. "I didn't tell you anything because there wasn't anything to tell! Me and Freddie are just friends. It's not my fault the dumb nub decided to put his lips on mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Carly scoffed. "And Spencer is a brain surgeon. Okay, so maybe it's not one hundred percent your fault, but don't you think you had just as much to do with this as Freddie? It takes two to tango, baby."

"Ugh, we're seriously having this conversation?" Sam complained.

"Yes, and you know why? It's because Freddie is really hurt and depressed right now. You messed with his head! And you know what else?"

"What?" Sam challenged.

"I bet you're hurting too. So why don't you put your big girl PANTIES on and talk to him already!" Carly hung up before Sam could yell at her for using such a disgusting word.

_I never asked for this _she thought sullenly_. I could have played it safe, but he ruined it. It's all Freddie's fault. _So why did she feel all guilty and rotten?

_(A/N: I just wanted to mention a few new challenge takers._ xXFearlessLoveSeddieXx_, _theofficialseddiefan_, and _pancake2_ have all accepted and taken it on! Go and check out the albums they chose and the stories that go with them :)_


	12. Soft Skeletons

**Soft Skeletons **

_When the light starts to burn and the pain returns_  
_I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight_

* * *

"Meet me in the park at 8." That's what the text Freddie had sent Sam said. He watched gloomily as time ticked away on his phone; 8:16, 8:22, 8:31. She wasn't coming. Freddie sighed. What had he really expected? This was Sam. She was nothing if not difficult, and if he wanted to give things with her a chance, he was going to have to put up with this side of her as well.

"I thought this meant more to her," he mumbled from the swing he sat on.

"That's what freaks me out," came a quiet voice from his right. Startled, Freddie turned around.

"Sam? I thought for sure you weren't coming. It's now," he checked his phone again, "8:39. What made you think I would even still be here?"

"Maybe the fact that you are? Plus, I know you, Benson. You never give up. It's one of the most annoying things about you." Sam sat down on the swing next to his. "I don't know why I came at all."

"Only you know the answer to that question, but I'm glad you did come." Freddie watched her carefully. "What freaks you out? That you have feelings? That's kind of part of being a human being, Sam."

"Well then I don't want to be a human being!" she retorted.

"So... you have feelings, then."

"I never said that," Sam said defensively.

Freddie smiled wryly. "Again, only you know what's going on in that crazy blonde head of yours. I can tell you something about what's going on in my head, though."

"And what's that? Are you _beyond psyched _for your Galactic Dweebs convention? Did Spencer give you a bad spaghetti taco? Or maybe your insane mom is finally controlling your brain from the inside?" Sam tried to goad him into changing the subject.

Freddie didn't let her get to him. "No. _I_ have feelings. For you. Some of them are negative, like _now _when you try to trick me into changing topics, or when you put dead ants in my raisin oatmeal, or when all I do is make a bad joke and you threaten to give me a Texas wedgie." Freddie raised his eyebrows pointedly at her, letting her know that her actions weren't appreciated. "Unfortunately, that's just part of the Sam I'm used to. Fortunately, that's not _all_ of the Sam I'm used to."

"What does that even mean?" asked Sam. "You're making even less sense than usual."

"A larger percentage of my feelings are not negative at all," Freddie continued, ignoring her. "In fact, when we hang out with just us, when you sneak an extra flashdrive in my locker because you know I need one, or when you get my mind off all the things that stress me out by making me do things I never would have done on my own, it's then that I know I don't hate you at all. Sam, I like you, and it's going to suck if you really don't feel the same way. Why are you so scared of this? Why did you run away from me?" Freddie finished, exasperated. "You owe it to me to explain why."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Freddie." Sam could barely keep the sadness out of her voice, and he noticed.

"You got really mad when those kids at the movies thought we were dating," he stated.

An angry look crossed Sam's face at the memory. "Because we weren't, and we aren't! Why does everyone always want everyone to get together? Why is it such a big deal if they are? Relationships never last. Even friendships are mostly doomed, which I try to tell you all the time, and you refuse to accept it into your dorky head. Being in a relationship is a waste of time, when all that's going to happen is broken trust and broken people."

"How long have we known each other?" asked Freddie.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Too long. Why?"

"I want you to make me a list of all the times I intentionally hurt you, when it wasn't self-defense," he challenged.

"Well there was the time that- there was when-" Sam seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Can't you think of anything?" said Freddie smugly.

"Actually, yeah, I can," she said quickly. "You've hurt me more times than you would ever realize, Fredidiot. You made me... you made like you, with your stupid good person-ness, and it's caused me nothing but pain. For that, I can never forgive you." Sam refused to look at him.

"Don't you think maybe that's a bit extreme?" said Freddie gently. "After all, you've put me through emotional hell. If we feel the same way about each other, why shouldn't we try something together? We obviously owe each other big time. It would be like justice being served," he said slyly.

"Don't try bringing legal jargon into this, Fredward! What do you expect, me to instantly be your girlfriend and fall swooning into your arms?" Sam's words oozed with sarcasm. "Over my dead body!"

"What if we took it slow? Almost ridiculously slow? Things have happened pretty naturally up to this point. We don't have to force anything."

Sam stared at him. "Where is that supposed to leave us, then?"

"We could be... More Than Friends?" he suggested. "I was never really into the idea of labels. Labels are for high school gossip grapevines."

"You're such a girl," Sam snorted. Then her tone got businesslike. "You will continue buying and doing everything for me, like I currently make you do anyway. We will not go on 'dates', we will only hang out. You will not tell anyone I am your 'girlfriend' or any other horrific title, but I will allow you to refer to me as The Master of Mischief. What that has to do with this, I have no idea, but it sounds cool. Oh, and I expect at least two packs of Bolivian bacon per week, or no deal." She crossed her arms, daring him to defy her.

"Unfair!" he complained. "Since when did this become a negotiable deal?"

"Since you and your 'feelings' decided to invite me here," said Sam with a smirk. "Now walk me home, More Than Friend."

"The things I get myself into." Freddie stood. "Come on, Master of Mischief. I have an early morning of bacon shopping tomorrow."

_(A/N: I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, so I hope it's okay. Drop me a review if you have an opinion, good or bad!)_


	13. Miserabile Visu

**Miserabile Visu (Ex Malo Bonum) [**Translation:** A Terrible Event (Out From Bad Comes Good)]**

_What disasters may come _  
_Whatever it may be _  
_At the end of the age _  
_It will land you and me _  
_Tragedy may bring _  
_Whatever may fall _  
_At the end of the world _  
_You still belong_

* * *

Freddie and Sam had been "not dating" for about three weeks now. It was nice to have some peace of mind, knowing they cared about each other, yet Sam couldn't help but wonder where their relationship was going. They hadn't done anything couple-y... not that she wanted to. But they hadn't even kissed! Not that she'd given the boy permission to. It just frustrated her. _Maybe that agreement was a bad idea _she thought. Currently, she was sitting on the Benson's couch watching Girly Cow while Freddie made her food in the kitchen. Mrs. Benson was working late that day, so they were able to have some alone time. _Alone time doing nothing _she contemplated with some bitterness._ This is stuff friends do. Where did More Than Friends go?_

"Here's your popcorn with extra, extra butter," said Freddie, coming in and handing her a huge bowl. Sam took it, but didn't eat any. Freddie frowned. "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me if you want to."

Sam glared at him for a second. "You know what? I've had enough of this! I can't take it anymore!"

Freddie gaped at her outburst. "W-what are you talking about? I thought the agreement was working for us?"

"The agreement!" Sam threw her hands up, knocking the popcorn to the floor. "That _is _the problem. It's not working for me at all. In fact- in fact-" Something inside Sam appeared to snap. Grabbing Freddie's head, she kissed him with a shocking force took the boy completely by surprise. When she let go of him, he sat perfectly still, unable to keep a grin from creeping onto his face.

"Sam," he said. "What exactly was that?"

Sam fidgeted guiltily. "You're too slow," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Things were going too slow!" she shouted.

"But the deal was your idea," said Freddie, confused.

"The details of it were. You were the one who said we should 'take it slow'. You know me, Freddhead. I don't do slow. Now are you in, or what?" Sam thought she sounded tough, but Freddie could tell she was pretty afraid of what he might say. It dawned on him that he now had total control over Sam, if he chose to use it.

"I can't say I'm unhappy about this," he said smugly. "But are you 100% sure this is what you want? First More Than Friends, now kissing?"

"Freddie, I'm about to shove this popcorn down you pants."

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "I'm in. Pass me a soda?" Sam growled, looking murderous, and Freddie snickered. "I suppose I can wait for that," he murmured. Leaning over, he gave her a much softer kiss than she had given him. This time is was more about emotion than passion, and he tried his hardest to tell her exactly how he felt about her with this one kiss. It must have worked, because when they finally broke apart, Sam had a look in her eyes he had never seen before. She seemed vulnerable and innocent, yet very happy. It made Freddie feel like an accomplished individual that he could make Sam Puckett look like that.

"Remember when you sent me that nubbish peace treaty?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah," Freddie breathed.

"I'm glad you did." Sam leaned her head on his shoulder, putting herself in a comfortable viewing position for the show. "If you hadn't, you would never have gone from being my dorkwad frenemy to being my dorkwad... boyfriend."

"I'm glad I did too." Freddie let the boyfriend comment slide. They would have plenty of time later to fight more over what level they were supposedly on. As long as she was happy, he was happy, and for now everything was as it should be. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome from a few words on a piece of paper.

_**The end.**_

_(A/N: And so marks the end of my Super Seddie Songshot Challenge! I've certainly taken my time with it. I encourage anyone who is interested in this challenge to take it. Music is such an important form of inspiration, and there is no end to songs that remind me of Seddie. Good luck to future challenge-takers. Until next time!)_


End file.
